A New Breed
by Crash2
Summary: A new breed of devils now walk the street. What's the secret behind them? How did they get here? Dante wants to find out
1. Prelude

I don't own DMC. But I do own the story and all the characters in it except Dante  
Prelude to A new breed  
A dark figure walked the street. It's trench coat flowed in the wind as a light gust swept the crowded boardwalk.  
  
"What could it be? Where did it come from?"  
  
These questions flooded the air. A crowd surrounded a dark creature that lay in the street. To them, it wasn't breathing, but a very slight rise and fall of its chest but to the naked eye, it couldn't be seen. It had dark, sharp yellow teeth that protruded from its gums and out its mouth.  
  
"Is it dead?"  
  
Someone asked staring it down with the rest of the audience. The figure let out a loud grunt and leaped high into the air. It landed in the center next to the Msira and grasped its neck. It let out a loud yelp and struggled to free itself. The silver haired man drew out his pistol and put a bullet whole in the creature's forehead and threw it into the air.  
  
"It is now."  
  
The man leaped into the air and disappeared just as fast as he had come.  
Dante landed in front of "Devil May Cry". The lights in which illuminated the sign flickered on then back on every now and then. A yawn creeped out of his mouth as he walked towards the entrance. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of his step. Orange and purple flames seemed to be inches above the building. Dante slowly backed away studying the flames when white eyes appeared in front of them. The creatures jumped onto the pavement and slowly began to crawl towards the devil hunter, snarling and growling.  
  
"Monkeys?"  
  
Dante asked with a raised eyebrow. One of the Msira's leaped after him and Dante bent backwards and as the Msira flew high above him, Dante kicked the Msira in rear sending it flying into a nearby building. Dante flipped himself over and noticed more of them slowly crawling towards them until they all leaped towards him.  
  
Ha! Ha, ha! Well since this is a prelude I'm going to need some reviews on how you liked/ didn't like and what I can do to make it better, well lata! 


	2. Outbreak

I dont own Devil May Cry, yeah, whatever. First to answer some questions. The Msira was simply playing dead and Dante was just on a usual stroll when he saw it. The Msiras, well youll find out later... Also most of these are DMC2 enemies just so you know...  
  
Chapter 1- Outbreak  
  
The remaining Msira's leaped after Dante. Dante grabbed the handles of Ebony and Ivory and leaped into the air above them. He turned himself around and positioned himself upside down above the charging demons. The tail of his red trench coat flowed infront of him and when it came around behind him he lout a barrage of silver bullets into the hurd. Light screaches and yelps could be heard as the bullets penetrated their burning flesh. A normal enemy would either have been fleeing or already dead but these could take more.  
  
"These monkeys can take alot more then I expected!"  
  
Dante exclaimed as he put his twin pistols and pulled the Rebellion over his shoulder and held it in his left hand. He was pleased to see the Msiras turn around snarling even more at him. Dante leaped into the air and a red aura shot around him as he transformed in his devil form. He retracted the Rebellion and shot his palm forward and blades shot out of his hands stabbing the demons 7 times. Dante landed with his back to them and he heard them fall to to blacktop in a heap. A humming noise was produced from Dante returning to his normal form.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"DAMN HIM!" A loud voice erupted through the chapel in which many Elite and High Class demons gathered.  
  
"He's foiled my plans again!! Even 20 Msiras couldn't bring him down!"  
  
"I told you it wouldn't work..."  
  
A dark voiced creeped from one of the Elite demons.  
  
"What?! You dare backtalk me?! I am Masculus the King of Hell! And do dare think to can speak that way to me?!"  
  
"Yeah, I do actually...You think your so rightous just because your Mundus' son! You can NEVER fulfill his destiny! How could you think so highly of yourself?! I will not be part of a losing legion to a mere halfbreed! Consider this, my eviction!"  
  
One of the strongest warriors of Masculus' legion had quit. His name was Lucas and he desired one day to join up with Dante and bring an end to this reign of terror. He had been drafted into this legion against his own will and now he had had enough....  
  
I made a new story :P and well uh, R&R again... 


End file.
